The invention relates generally to the field of computer accessories and particularly to ergonomic supports for use with a computer xe2x80x9cmousexe2x80x9d or a similar input device.
A xe2x80x9cmousexe2x80x9d is a well-known type of input device for a personal computer. Because a mouse (or similar input device) enables intuitive xe2x80x9cpoint and clickxe2x80x9d interaction with text and objects displayed on a computer screen, the use of such devices has gained widespread popularity.
A variety of devices have been developed to provide additional comfort to users while they are using a mouse (xe2x80x9cmousingxe2x80x9d). These devices include stationary xe2x80x9cwrist restsxe2x80x9d which are typically positioned on one edge of a mouse pad. Although wrist rests can alleviate some of the muscle fatigue which may be caused by mousing, stationary devices such as wrist pads can interfere with the free movement of the user""s hand and of the mouse.
A number of movable supports are available for use with a mouse, but none is fully satisfactory. For example, one commercially available hand device supports a user""s hand and wrist while mousing, but does not fit snugly to the mouse. Instead, the mouse is free to move within an opening of the hand support. Some users find that the mouse tends to migrate when using this hand support and that they end up struggling to keep the mouse in place. Moreover, some mice are not compatible with this hand support.
A second device attaches to the mouse and is moved with the mouse. However, the second device must be attached with VELCRO(trademark) or similar fasteners, one side of which must be glued to the mouse. This attachment process is inconvenient. Some users may find it unacceptable to attach foreign objects to their mouse, especially because it makes the mouse uncomfortable to grasp if the mouse is used alone. Moreover, the second device cannot accommodate a wide range of mouse shapes and sizes. Accordingly, several different sizes are needed to accommodate various types of mice.
In view of the limitations of prior art devices, the present application discloses an improved hand and wrist support for use with a mouse or a similar input device. The support of the present invention wraps around at least a portion of the input device and moves with the input device. In some embodiments, the support may be coupled to the input device without using any type of fastener. In some embodiments, the support will substantially return to its original shape when de-coupled from the input device. In some embodiments, at least part of the support is made of deformable material which will retain a desired shape after being deformed by a user. The support may be used with a wide range of input device shapes and sizes.
In one preferred embodiment, the support is formed primarily of cushioning material for cushioning a user""s hand and wrist. The cushioning material is coupled to a deformable member to which a user may apply force in order to form a pressure fit against an input device. The deformable member may be made of any convenient deformable material, but is preferably made of plastic or metal.
Some embodiments use attachment members, such as straps, for coupling the support to an input device. In one such embodiment, the attachment member is a strap which wraps around a portion of the input device and is adjustably secured to another portion of the support.
Another preferred embodiment of the present invention includes various methods of forming a customized support for use with a computer input device. One such method includes the steps of disposing an input device in a recessed portion of a support and applying force to deform the support, thereby causing a pressure fit between the support and the input device.
When the deformable material is a shape memory polymer or resin, the support is heated to a temperature above the deformable material""s glass transition point, placed next to an input device, deformed to a desired shape which accommodates at least a portion of the input device""s shape, then cooled to a temperature below the deformable material""s glass transition point in order to preserve the desired shape.